


Sensation & Perception

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Disability, M/M, Mind Meld, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nippleplay and melding, oh boy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation & Perception

"I am intrigued, Admiral."

Fabulous. Pike's breathing like he's run a marathon, sweaty, naked and splayed out on the bed, and Spock's _intrigued_. He does his best "I'm the brass and I'm in charge here" glare, but Spock merely props up on his elbow (a most un-Spock-like posture, if Pike's thinking about it) and does it again. Fingers stroking, rubbing, _pinching_ his nipple, and his upper body arches in a most undignified manner as his mouth lets loose another moan.

Spock's not unaffected by this, the bastard couldn't be, not with his touch telepathy. But Spock, who once claimed repulsion in response to emotional stimulus, who would never intentionally touch anyone who wasn't a blood relative, is looking anything but repulsed by Pike's strong emotional reaction to the stimulation at hand. In fact, he's looking positively elated, if Spock could ever look such a thing. A slight green tint to his cheeks, a slight irregularity of the breath. Pike will take it.

Pike will take a lot from Spock, who acknowledges the humiliation and frustration Pike feels without the use of his lower body but does not turn away from a challenge when presented with one. Before the Narada incident, when they'd been together Pike had fucked him, Spock afraid to lose physical as well as emotional control and Pike not too morally conflicted about pressing such an opportunity. Now, Pike's offered the reverse, as he'll feel no pain, but Spock has declined, numerous times, always polite but firm. Despite his telepathic handicap, as most Vulcans would consider it in such a situation, he barges straight on into the full overwhelming complexity of human emotion, stimulating every functioning nerve that he can find on Pike's body and cataloging the reactions. Pike would object if it weren't so obvious that Spock _experiences_ those reactions, too, that the absorption of Pike's pleasure brings Spock a pleasure of his own.

He gasps as Spock's teeth clamp around a nipple and tug, holy hell, harder than he would've expected, but his brain doesn't process the pain in the usual way. Chemicals, probably, something to do with chemicals flooding his brain, he doesn't fucking care, he's high on it, on the sensation and _Spock_ and the way something fierce flares in the Vulcan's eyes when he looks down. Spock's fingers caress Pike's face and he's gone enough, high enough, needy enough to whisper an undignified growling gasp of a "please." Spock's fingers shift fluidly to his meld-points, and Spock's in his mind, opening his own to Pike, letting Pike feel his desire and his desperation and the physical need in Spock's body. He feels the parts of Spock's anatomy that are numb in his own, the strong surge of arousal as Spock's teeth, even as they meld, find the other nipple, and Pike cries out half-aloud, half through their mental link. Pike reaches down, gropes for Spock's erection and strokes it to feel the residual need in his partner, almost more emotional than his own. He feels warm and cared for and inextricably _connected_ to Spock in a way that is more concrete than human bonding, more unquestionably solid.

Pike would laugh, if he weren't so strung out on everything that's happening to him. He never saw himself as a family man.

Colors spark behind his eyes as Spock's orgasm hits him, and he's feeling warm fluid seep between his fingers as Spock laps over and over again at his chest. Spock lets the mental link dissolve slowly, and there's still a faint sense of it when his fingers trace down, away from Pike's face. He curls up, head on Pike's chest, like a big cat, and Pike can't help but smirk. "Spock."

"Christopher?"

"Did anyone tell you to stop that?"

There's a familiar arch of an eyebrow, the slow extension of a tongue, and Spock's right back to it. Pike sighs deeply and lets a satisfied smile form. Well, he's not one to pass up a silver lining when it's handed to him. Grey hairs and all, these days he's still able to go all night.


End file.
